


Swollen Feet and Hopeful Wishes

by Koffee



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: Being pregnant was exhausting.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Swollen Feet and Hopeful Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> A special fic for someone awesome. :)  
> I hope you like it.

“Would you like to try this for your feet, Lio?” Galo asked, holding a footbath, “I remember you said something about your feet hurting, soooo, I bought this.” 

Lio looked up at Galo from the couch and sighed. He wanted to admonish Galo for spending so much money on something they really didn’t need. What they did need, was to stockpile diapers, maybe formula, baby clothes and toys. 

But it was sweet of Galo to do such a thing. After all, Lio’s feet were painful and swollen. They didn’t fit in his shoes anymore and it was difficult for him to stand for too long. Galo didn’t give Lio time to decline the offer. He set Lio’s feet in the little bath and turned it on. The water bubbled gently and its warmth was soothing against his aching feet. 

“Oh, that feels really good.” Lio admitted, with a smile. He leaned back into the couch and settled his hand on top of his belly.

“I knew you’d like it!” Galo exclaimed, “Now, you just sit here and relax while I do the dishes.” 

Lio wasn’t going to object, he didn’t particularly enjoy doing the dishes anyway. Besides, he was exhausted. If he knew that growing a little human inside him was going to be this tiring, he might have reconsidered. Okay, no that was a like. He wouldn’t have reconsidered but he would have at least liked a warning. 

After Galo had finished the dishes he returned to the couch and noticed Lio had fallen asleep. Galo sat next to him and admired his beauty. His sun kissed blond hair was tied up in a cute little pony tail with a red ribbon. His arms were protectively wrapped around his pregnant belly that twitched slightly. Galo smiled, he put an arm around Lio’s shoulders and began to watch some television. 

About an hour later, Lio yawned and asked, “Did, did I fall asleep.” 

“Yeah.” Galo turned off the television and lifted Lio into his arms with a kiss, “It’s getting late.”

Galo carried Lio into the bedroom and settled him gently down onto their bed. The softness of their bed eased the tension in his lower back. Lio smiled and gave Galo a few kisses on the cheeks and lips. 

But they were interrupted by someone who wanted attention.

“Oof.” Lio pulled back and pressed a hand to his belly, “That was a big kick, put your hand here.” he grabbed Galo’s hand and pressed it against the curve of his stomach, then a second later the baby kicked again. 

“Oh, you’re going to be a soccer player, aren’t you little guy?” Galo said, rubbing little circles over Lio’s belly, then kissed it, only to have his lips kicked at. 

“Could be a little girl, it’s not like we know the sex.” Lio corrected 

“Right.” Galo nodded, he poked back against Lio’s stomach, only for the baby to respond with a few more kicks. 

Lio laughed, the baby wasn’t even born yet and Galo was already playing with it. 

“You’re going to be such a great father.” Lio observed.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a Promare fic before, this was so fun. :D   
> I've got to go back on a fic writing hiatus soon again. My second novel is well --- its there. Anyway, thanks for reading and thank you so much for the support.


End file.
